


The strength of free will

by Shikistories



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Angst, Asphyxiation, Bruises, Crimes & Criminals, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinks, Murder, Near Death Experiences, Pain, Romance, Smut, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikistories/pseuds/Shikistories
Summary: Y/n is a simple agent working at the DPD, she's been sick for a week and when she comes back to the precinct, she finds out that an android was assigned to Hank Anderson to solve the Deviancy Case.He is a machine, but are machines all the same? Deviancy spreads like a virus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, I hope you like it! English is not my native language, but I did my best c:

It was a rainy day, like almost everyday in Detroit

 

You just arrived at the police station, when you saw a figure, an android you thought, standing beside the Lieutenant. You cautiously took a closer look'' hello Lieutenant, who is the new friend here? '' listening to your words, the android faced you and you felt a shiver going down your spine. It startled you how good-looking an android could be. You blushed and looked at the coffee on Hank's desk not to let him see how red your cheeks were ''Nice to meet you. I'm the android sent by Cyberlife, I'm here to help you with the Deviancy case. '' he said with a soft yet firm voice, Hank sighed ''Connor will accompany us on every crime scene, whenever a report pops up. Isn't that..amazing?'' the man sighed again and sipped the coffee from his cup. '' Are you agent y/n ? '' the android asked ''I.. Uhm..'' you stuttered, what was happening? Hank stared at you for a brief and intense moment, then spoke '' y/n why don't you and Connor go buy some doughnuts? I'm hungry. '' you looked at him surprised and a bit irritated, he noticed your confusion and embarrassment.

 

The android was going to say something about his task, but you opened your mouth first '' sure lieutenant'' your voice was trembling, but you wanted to prove him that you could handle the strong emotion you were feeling "let's go, Connor, the store is near the station" you smiled at him, who followed you without fighting back. The two of you talked about mainly androids and how they worked, a bit about Hank too. Apparently, during the week you were sick and couldn't work, he and Hank became almost friends. Incredible, he didn't even like androids for.. Whatever reason. You and the lieutenant were more than acquaintances, but not friends yet. You came back to the precinct and handed the doughnuts to Hank, who gladly accepted them, without thanking. '' oh God..'' you lowered your head, Gavin was going towards Connor, probably to mock him, when he noticed you '' ohh look who's here! You were too scared to come to work, weren't you? Little prick. '' he laughed, the android watched the scene, scanning something maybe '' hello Gavin, no, I was sick. And I'm not happy to see you either, thanks. '' you managed to talk back, he gave you an angry glance and poured the hot coffee he was holding on your uniform "next time, don't step in my way. '' he went away, cursing for wasting a good cup of coffee;

 

" dammit.. Are you okay?" Hank got up and handed you a napkin, which you took, with tears forming at the corners of your eyes for the hotness '' thank you Hank, I.. I hate Gavin so much, that asshole.. " you quickly walked to the bathroom and took off your coffee stained shirt, then looked at yourself in the mirror to see if there were other stains. '' do you need a hand? '' Connor entered the bathroom, you almost jumped '' C-Connor?! What are you doing here? You should have knocked.. '' he stared at you with an impassible expression '' I did. You didn't answer, so I decided to let myself in. '' you were a bit surprised '' I.. Am sorry.. But I'm happy that Gavin didn't hurt you too'' you laughed a bit, after a few minutes of silence he opened his mouth '' why? '' you stopped washing your shirt '' uh.. I don't know. It's just better like this, I don't like bullies'' your cheeks became reddish'' and I like you.. as a person-ehm-an android I mean!'''

 

' I understand'' Connor suddenly blinked a few times " a new report just came in, I'll talk to Lieutenant Anderson.'' and then got out '' he's gone.. '' you thought and watched yourself in the mirror '' damn it! My face is red! Let's hope he didn't notice it.. ''

 

But he's an android anyway, isn't he? He wouldn't care about some blushing, he wouldn't probably even understand what that meant. You got out with your jacket in hand and went to the crime scene with your colleagues, no time to find new clothes.

 

A woman was assassinated, a human, you noticed her broken legs and a stab in her chest, right to the heart. You picked at Connor and saw that he was licking his blood dirty fingers, Hank told you not to mind him, but something inside of you flicked. Something very embarrassing.

 

A few hours later, after midnight, Connor found the android, an AX400 who killed her master because she used to lock her in the basement and let her out only to insult or harm her. While watching the confession, you felt something again, something for Connor that you couldn't understand. He looked strong, determined and ferocious at times, he said words that you didn't think he was able to say, you didn't know if you had to be aroused or scared.

 

Connor offered to accompany you home, since Hank had to come back to the office because of a phantom call from Fowler.

It was still raining and nobody was around, when you arrived home and opened the door, you stared at the android, he was soaked wet.'' uhm.. Would you like to come in? I know that you can't feel the temperature, but I wouldn't like to let you go wet like tha-'' you were interrupted by his calm voice ''it's not a problem. I'm an android after all, I was programmed to endure even the most crude environments. Goodnight detective.'' he was about to step away, you slightly touched his shoulder '' please stay, at least a little bit. If you don't mind, that is.. ''

'' Improving our relationship will improve how you face the cases too, so yes. I'm willing to stay until you want me to, or until Cyberlife calls me. '' he stepped into the house, and you gave him permission to sit wherever he liked. He chose the couch.

 

You sat down not too close to him and looked at his deep brownish eyes '' S-so.. How is your relationship with Hank going? He's quite rude sometimes, but he's a good old man.'' you smiled '' the Lieutenant has to face various personal issues, that influence the investigations, however I like to test my social skills with him'' he tried to smile a bit, but only the right angle of his mouth arched, resulting in an awkward smirk, you giggled "can I..'' you started, but couldn't finish the sentence '' your heart rate was fastening, is there something wrong, detective? '' his sweet voice caressed your ears, you blushed, he noticed..

 

'' No! No.. Absolutely, it must be the cold.. And please, call me y/n'' you scratched the back of your neck in embarrassment" I couldn't help but noticing that..'' Connor was staring at you while talking, sometimes his stare focused on your lips, even if only for a few seconds ''..You're always blushing. I'd like to understand more about humans, and I can't really understand why it happens. Although I know the mechanism behind it, I don't know the emotional meaning. '' you chuckled in desperation '' it happens.. When a person is ashamed or excited about something or someone, I suppose.. I'm.. I'm not sure about it either after all'' you sighed, nervously adjusting your clothes "do I have an effect on your physical reactions?'' he asked all of a sudden '' what?" you blankly blinked, then quickly caught up '' I can't hide it, can I.. There's something, Connor, maybe it's just the way they programmed you.. But how you talk, your physical structure, your voice and movements.. I really like them.. So I think I like you, as a man'' you tried not to catch fire while talking, he slightly shook his head "not a man, I'm a machine." Connor touched the skin of your right cheek, staring with curiosity "I've always said that androids were alive, so.. You're a man from my point of view." you smiled a bit at his touch "can I.. Touch your skin too? I would really like to know what it is like.. "

 

 

"you don't have to ask for permission. I was programmed to obey humans." what he said startled you way too much. Thoughtful, you touched his perfect skin, tracing his jawline, then stopped. "Connor, you don't have to obey me, really. I'm serious, I don't want to be your master, we're equal. Maybe I'm asking too much, but can you treat me how you would like to, please? I don't like the thought of obliging you to have some kind of contact with me.." your stare shifted to the couch.

 

He was looking at you with his wide eyes and a surprised look " Nobody ever made this kind of request. " the android touched the skin on your neck, his LED turning yellow, you felt him squeezing your throat with one hand, while the other kept you in place "what the..? What.."

"I'm not allowed to hurt humans, however you told me that I could do whatever I wanted. I.. feel like doing this. Don't worry. Everything is under control, I perfectly know how much I can strengthen my grip without killing you."

 

You touched his hand on your neck, caressing it, your heartbeat was going faster and faster.

 

You wanted him to kiss you and to touch you, no matter the way he decided to do it. Suddenly you felt his lips pressing onto yours, softly at first and then roughly, his tongue played with yours.

 

You half-unconsciously tried to push his hand away from your neck, at that moment you realized that androids, Connor in this case, was physically stronger than you imagined.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit rough here..

Connor, the attractive android sent by Cyberlife to solve the Deviancy Case, is now with you, keeping a firm grip on your throat. 

You couldn't breathe anymore because of the kiss, so you gently patted him on the arm to let him understand that you had to breathe, your lips parted with a stripe of saliva still connecting your mouths. Your face was red and you were softly panting while trying to speak "it hurts, Co.. Connor.. The neck.."he leaned down a bit and whispered in your ear "I know. It's alright" you felt yourself being softly pushed onto the couch, your back touching the dark tissue, he positioned himself between your legs, without withdrawing his strong hand from your neck, you arched your waist "please.." with one hand you traced his neck, then moving throughout his shaped chest and abdomen, he stopped you before you could reach his belt "I'm not programmed for this kind of.. Behaviours" his grip softened a bit to allow you to talk properly, you spoke taking a breather "do you mean.. That you haven't got a..a penis?" the thought of it made you almost go crazy since your strongest desire was to have him inside of you, he luckily shook his head "I have one. That's not the point. There's a possibility that I will hurt you without noticing it. My physical strength is superior to that of an average man, let alone yours."

you shivered and tried to free yourself, you suddenly felt heat rising from your abdomen "let alone mine?! Don't you dare Connor!" but with a calm movement, he strengthened his grip once again and painfully grabbed your hands by the wrists, holding them over your head, you hated to admit it, but you could feel the wetness between your legs.

You felt his erection against your clothed entrance, it was hard enough to stimulate you with pressure, you gently moaned, being hurt by him and touched by him like that made you wish even more to feel him inside, "I.. Want.. Your cock.." you whispered with the bit of air remaining in your lungs, you didn't even realize what you were saying anymore, his LED turned red and then yellow again, you could feel that he got tense all of a sudden.

You weren't sure whether he understood what you said or not, judging by his reaction, he did. He leaned down to kiss you again, with such passion you couldn't believe he was able of showing, then his hands were no more touching you. The android stood up and walked towards the door "Cyberlife just asked for a direct report, I'm sorry, I have to go, y/n" you were shocked, your legs trembling for the loss of air, you breathed as much as you could, but you had no time to wait for you to recover your normal status, you got closer to him before he could leave the house and slightly touched his jacket, he looked at you "is there a problem?" he was genuinely confused "it's that.." you still had difficulties correctly breathing "it's not fair to leave me like this.. You-"

"I would have fucked you if Cyberlife didn't ask for my direct report" his soft smirk contrasting his crude words. "Goodnight" Connor left, closing the door behind him.

You watched him leaving with a sense of nostalgia, you loved his touch and strength, you wanted to feel him again. And who knew that androids could be _that_ dominant anyway?

The following day, still a bit startled, you arrived at work first, you were greeted only by the androids at the reception who, obviously, let yourself in.

You put your bags and documents on the desk that faced Hank's, your desk. You noticed by accident your reflection on the screen of your computer, surprised, you went to the bathroom and gasped seeing the bruises on your neck "what.. Where.. Where's my scarf!" you ran back and wore your blue scarf hoping that no one would notice.

Hank arrived at a very early hour and sat at his desk after waving at you, you tried hiding behind your computer but "y/n ? Why are you wearing a scarf? It's hot in here, for fuck's sake.." he grunted with annoyance "I.. Yesterday night I got a cold" you quickly answered, Hank didn't believe you, his expression tensed. "Let me see" he got up and came towards your desk "no need to.."  
"let me see I said." you decided to do as he was ordering and took off the tissue that covered your neck, he gasped "what the fuck? Did someone assault you on your way home yesterday? Wasn't Connor with you? That fucking Android isn't that good as a guardian, is he.." Hank hit the desk with his fist "no no no, lieutenant!" you stuttered "It's not what you think, I assure you, everything is under control!" his eyes accidentally saw the reddish bruises on your wrists too "fuck, y/n," he pointed at them "were you kidnapped or what?" you quickly hid them between your knees, embarrassed "I..!"

  
"Good morning." Connor had just arrived too "Connor, explain what happened last night."  
"It was raining, I accompanied agent Y/n at home, she invited me in and I didn't refuse. We talked for a while and-" Connor noticed your struggles to signal him to stop talking, but he wasn't really paying attention, so you got up with a jump "and then he left because he had to come back to Cyberlife!" your tone of voice was too loud for the empty office and the two figures near you. Hank was impressed by your reaction " Connor?"  
"the detective told the truth" you saw a thoughtful expression on the lieutenant's face. "alright.. This doesn't explain how you got those wounds"

  
"it's.. Nothing, really. I probably strangled myself with the blankets, you know! It happens a lot of times!"  
"that's weird. It never happens to me. And I've never seen you like that either." you could sense his tension, he was suspicious. Then glanced at Connor for a brief moment and came back to his terminal, sighing.You exhaled, relieved and you noticed the android going to his terminal too.

During the morning, you couldn't help but watch as his lips moved to say something to Hank or how he worked with so much focus. His hands who ferociously held you the previous night, now removing their own skin to interact with the server, those fingers he licked on the crime scene with blood on them..

Without being aware of it, you found yourself staring at him with your cheeks as red as tomato sauce. He looked back at you and you started working, pretending you weren't watching him.

After work and the lack of available deviant cases, you worked until even the last agent left the office to focus on your previous case, a child murdered and raped by his stepfather, the fault was given to the family's android, but he isn't even deviant, it doesn't make sense.

Hank left without saying anything, only Connor remained there to look after you. He came closer, walking with his clam pace and whispered in your ear, touching your left shoulder with a hand and leaning over you "deviants are very interesting defective androids" you didn't expect him to say something and you got startled, snapping out of your focus and looking at him with wide eyes "Connor.." you got up and, placing your hands on his chest, you kissed him, you have been dreaming the whole day of doing it.

Your lips parted "I think I..might love you.." you managed to say, he tilted his head to the left "love?" you nodded "I don't know how to explain it.. you're very important to me. That's it." you kissed him again and he put his hands on your hips "can I ask you a personal question, y/n?" he politely said "yes, of course"

  
"have you ever had sex with an android?" you instinctively blushed "no, honestly, no.." he didn't say anything, but stared at your neck, he removed the scarf and caressed it with his long and elegant fingers "look what I did.. " you didn't sense any regret or remorse in his voice and expression, it was more similar to a simple statement, you nodded and smiled with a bit of pity for yourself "it still hurts if you press it strong enough to-" you winched, he was squeezing.

You put your hands on his arm, grabbing it with trembling fingers "why do you.. Like doing this.?" he didn't answer at first, then he snapped out of the trance "I just.. like it. I like being in control, seeing how powerless and weak you are.. Having the right to decide your fate.." his LED was a glowing red and it scared you, although his words made you even more excited.

Suddenly, Hank entered the room and saw the two of you, Connor let go of your neck only after Hank clearly saw the scene. Your legs weren't strong enough to sustain your body after all the air that didn't enter your lungs, so they gave in, letting you leaning on the android for support "..Connor what the fuck are you doing?!" Hank was angry and shocked, but mostly angry, you couldn't talk yet, the android answered instead, calmly "rough play" Hank corrugated his eyebrows and exhaled "what's happening here? Y/n?" you stood up correctly with Connor's help "rough.. Play? It isn't a bad answer after all.."  
"Wait, for real.. Are you fuck buddies?"  
"we're not! Lieutenant, I can explain" you tried to defend yourself. 

 "Alright, alright.  I don't want to hear a word. Good fucking night." he then left the office, you watched him leaving. "that's.. Weird." you smirked softly and looked at Connor who was stating at you, he opened his mouth "do you want to have sex with an android?" your heart skipped a beat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry ç.ç

You remained silent, why the hell did he ask you that? He grabbed you by your forearm and dragged you into the interrogation room, you didn't even try to resist, with your cheeks still red you watched him closing the door, then turning around, he didn't wait for your opinion and started removing your trousers "wa-wait Connor.. Not here.. Wait.." the moment you reached out to the arm who was undressing you, with a quick movement of the other hand he took a firm grip of your neck without even gazing at you, he continued his work.

After a few seconds, you were left only with your underwear, while he was still dressed as elegantly as always "ta..take your clothes off.. I want to see you too.." you managed to whisper, but the only thing he did was unbuttoning his blouse and removing his tie, to let you catch only a glimpse of his sculpted body.

You were aching for him, he forced you to place yourself with your chest pressed to the black table and took your slips off too. You felt his clothed erection pulsing onto your entrance, he leaned over you, touching your right cheek with his white, bare hand, showing you his true nature, as an answer, you licked his fingers, moaning a little with your lips closed around them "you like being badly treated too much.. " he said, you stopped licking and moaned louder, letting your mouth fall open, two fingers had entered you, spreading your insides "androids' genitals are particular. They can't be shorter than 20 cm. Mine, being a prototype of a new model, is a bit bigger."

 _Cocky_ you thought, holding in a giggle; you could hear him unzipping his trousers, but couldn't see anything since he was keeping you in place with the other hand on the back of your neck.

You whimpered at the feeling of his dick teasing you, he started slowly entering you, but after placing his hands at the sides of your head on the table, you knew it would become rougher. He pushed inside of you with strength, you moaned louder than you expected, it was a mix of pain and pleasure, you tried to whisper his name, but moans interrupted you each time, his breathing was regular, his heart beat was slightly faster than usual, his composure never leaving him. You, on the other hand, were a mess.

Aching under him, arching your hips to have him even more inside of you "where.. Where did you learn.." another moan interrupted you "I downloaded files and memorized information about sex with humans" you couldn't handle it anymore, but he turned you face up, re-entering you right after, your legs were spreading even more and you wrapped them around his hips, a hand returned to torture your neck, he kissed you mastering his tongue skills more than once, you moaned between the kisses.

Suddenly he started thrusting harder and harder at a steady pace, your muscled stiffened "Connor I'm.. I'm.." you felt his hand squeezing your throat until there was no air left, you felt like dying while his semen -or whatever it was- was shot inside you, he exhaled and you let out a shivering moan, probably due to the lack of air.

Remaining inside of you, Connor watched your lost expression and your trembling body under his stronger one. He let go of your neck, but you were still too distracted by the pleasure to say something, you were only able to point at your lips, so that he could give you a soft yet determined kiss. "I love you, Connor.." you managed to tell him, he cracked a smile "I think.. I love you too.." his voice was barely audible.

You softly smiled "what did you.. Uhm.. How is it possible for you to.. cum?" you asked with curiosity "it's a solution I was equipped with in order to make me more human, don't worry, it will evaporate with your warmth and can't get you pregnant." he analytically answered, you looked the other way since you couldn't endure his stare any longer.

  
The two of you got up, you got dressed again and the android accompanied you to the entrance of the department " Is it true what you told me? "you finally found the courage to ask, agitated " that I loved you? " you nodded in silence " love is a human emotion, I am a machine therefore I can't love. I.. "he stopped for a moment " I don't know if I love you or if it's just my system that tells me to care about humans" his response made you wonder "would you have sex with Hank too?" he looked at you surprised, with a confused expression "no, I wouldn't"  
"so?" silence, Connor was probably thinking about your question. 

  
"I'm probably attracted to you then" you quickly kissed him "maybe one day you'll find out if you love me or not. In the meantime, don't forget about me. It'd.. hurt my feelings, a lot.." you were a bit tense, and couldn't avoid hugging him. Connor evidently didn't know how to react because he shyly put his arms around you. "you're important to me, so please, don't disappear.. "  
" I do what.. "he exhaled quietly" what my mission requires.. "

 

The following day, you arrived first at the precinct, as always, but you were able to spot Hank's suitcase on his chair. You checked your surroundings, there was no sign of his presence though.

You also checked the bathroom, the restroom, everywhere and, as last chance, the interrogation room. Entering that particular room made your cheeks burn in shame.

Still No sign of Hank. You then checked the control room nearby and there he was, sitting on a chair, looking at a screen. You went near him  "Lieutenant? What are you doing here at this hour.." your voice slowed down as he looked at you with a disappointed expression, on the screen there was the recording of your last night with Connor.

"The..the cameras were active..?" you squeaked "evidently" he answered. "you watched the whole.. The whole .. Video? The whole video?" with your voice trembling, you hoped to vanish into thin air at that exact moment.

He nodded and got up, removing the CD from the computer "you should pay more attention. It would have been a problem if someone who wasn't me had discovered it." Hank sighed loudly, you shivered "so.. You won't tell anyone?" you managed to ask. 

"Of course not. It would destroy your career. . And who am I to judge? Fuck.. "the man muttered the last part. He scratched his neck with a hopeless gesture, then continued "I'm just worried about you."

Your expression softened a bit "no need to be worried he is-"

"I know what he is. But you can't forget that he's an android. He doesn't know what it is like to be human, to have skin and organs, nor does he know how to feel emotions" your expression got sad all of a sudden "well.. He..what do you mean?"

"look.." he sighed "the bruises on your neck are dangerous. In that video he almost killed you. It's not safe."

"what are you talking about, Hank? He knows perfectly how much strength he can use not to kill me, he calculated everythin-"

"He doesn't know what pain is, Y/n, physical pain or emotional, whatever.. He might know that if he squeezes too much, you'd die, sure. But just hear me out.. Let me tell you, that your body won't survive if you go on like this. You are not a statistic or a number, you are a living being. And another thing.." he was about to exit the room, after handing overthe CD to you " he can't love you back. "

What he said, made you think the whole day. You talked a few times with Connor about daily things and Gavin, nothing much happened, you didn't tell him what you talked about with Hank. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're liking it, I'm not so good at this T. T  
> Next chapter will be longer!


	4. Chapter 4

During the morning a new case came in, some deviants recorded a video of their leader talking, asking for freedom at the broadcast tower. You headed there with your two colleagues.

Arrived at the _crime_ scene, you were introduced to the FBI agent Perkins, who didn't have even a bit of respect for both Connor and Hank.

You saw Connor casually heading to the kitchen after Miller spoke with him, probably to interrogate the androids since he thought that one of them was a deviant.

You didn't mind him that much, you talked to Miller instead, who explained you that the intruders left using parachutes.

You corrugated your eyebrows hearing a slight noise that no one else noticed, you saw one of the androids leaving the kitchen right after, you didn't see Connor though.

Suspicious, you went in and noticed a figure on the ground, trying to reach his heart pump, the component that makes the artificial heart work properly.

You hurried to him "Connor! Damn it.." you tried not to panic "the.. Pump.." he whispered "help..", without thinking, you gave him the pump, leaning over him, with tears forming at the corners of you eyes, he put his component back in place and got up, without saying a word he ran after the android who risked to escape and, avoiding a tragedy, he killed the android.

You didn't see him killing that android. Neither did you follow him.

You were still there, looking at your blue hands, coloured in thirium. Connor came back after a few minutes with his open blouse swinging, tainted by blue blood.

"is there something wrong?" he asked calmly "it's.. It's that.. Were you suffering?" you asked looking at your hands and the blue stains on the floor "while inserting the component, I felt a shivering electric pain in my lower chest for a brief moment" you stared at him "I don't like to see you suffer.." you got up "it's painful"

  
"I know that humans don't like when I die and come back, or can't stand the death of someone close to them in general. But I didn't die, I don't understand your reasoning" he tilted his head to the side, you took his hand "it's not a reasoning.. I just.. Don't like it.. I feel pain in my chest when you suffer" you explained, locking your eyes into his "interesting. Thank you for the information" you instinctively widened your eyes, silence fell for a few minutes and then you walked away with sorrow in your heart.

Maybe Hank was right. Maybe he was really just a machine.

  
After the deviants' march, you were told that officer Miller was shocked and couldn't come to work for a few days. Something was about to happen.

  
The three of you went to Kamski's place with the hope of finding out something more. While waiting for the Android Chloe to come back, you noticed that Connor was looking too much at a picture depicting a black woman and Kamski. Weird.

"You're about to meet your creator, Connor" Hank said "how does that make you feel?" the android answered with an indifferent tone that it didn't have any particular effect on him. 

Time came for you to meet Connor's creator. He was swimming in a red pool that reminded you of blood, with other two Chloe androids.

You looked around, it was a very nice place. Kamski got out. "Mister Kamski, I'm lieutenant Hank Anderson, these are Connor and detective Y/n, we're working on the deviancy case and we were hoping to find answers here."

Kamski was enigmatic. He philosophically talked about the problem until he made Connor take the so called Kamski test. A test on androids' empathy.

He gave Connor a gun and told him to choose whether to kill Chloe or not, by doing it, he would receive answers. The android was impassible and focused.

His LED went from blue to yellow. Hank told him not to do it, You got closer "Connor." you touched his shoulder, Kamski was scanning you with curiosity "do what you believe is right." you knew he would make the right choice. You knew it.

He looked at you and then shot Chloe in the head. You stared at Chloe, then at him, a sharp pain in your chest didn't allow you to say anything. "You feel no empathy, you're just a machine" said the owner of the house, taking back the weapon.

You looked at the android's corpse and then at Connor, who wasn't looking at you anymore. Your gaze shifted to Kamski "he feels empathy!" Hank was about to go away, but he didn't for the moment. "calm down darling, no need to be so loud. He failed the test. Failure here means no empathy." The man was pouring himself a drink "but he feels empathy.. Don't you, Connor?" Hank tried to interrupt you "y/n, let's go. No time to lose here."

"no, Hank. Go ahead without me." Connor opened his mouth "my question is, mister Kamski, where is Jericho?" Kamski took a sip of his drink and spoke "I'll answer your question in a minute, but first.." he got closer to you "are you shivering?"  
"no.. I'm not.." you were on the verge of tears.

Silence. A sigh.

"I'm not really interested in relationships, but I noticed your.. _chemistry_ , if it can be called like that" he giggled. You didn't answer. "an emotional and weak human.. With a unemotional and strong machine. It could be a great subject for a love story. I have to remind you though, that machines, like him, can't love or care, unless they're programmed to." you hated his tone of voice, so secure and firm, yet ironic.

" that's not.. True.. "you whispered, quickly Kamski pushed you into the pool, it was easy since you were already standing on the edge. He gazed at Connor and then sat down. " probe chloe's memory and you'll find Jericho's location " kamski muttered under his breath. Connor did as told. "Anyway.. I always leave an emergency exit in my programs. You never know.." was the last thing he said, he didn't even look at you. 

You got out of the pool, soaked wet, angry and with a hurting chest, luckily, the water covered your tears. You went out in the cold snow in silence, Hank was no longer there, so you started walking with slow steps by yourself towards the city.

After a few seconds, Connor got out too and walked next to you, quickly catching up "I found out where Jericho is" you didn't answer. Every part of your body was trembling, the cold reached your bones and, honestly, you were hoping to die there.

Connor wouldn't care anyway, would he?

"you're cold." he said, then he touched your cheek with a finger "your body temperature is 34 C degrees, and it's decreasing. You'll die." you didn't care a bit. It was fine.

"you're soaked wet, you should put on dry clothes in order to.."

"shut up, Connor. Don't talk to me and don't help me. It's an order, a human order, you have to obey it." he looked at you with surprise, his LED turned yellow, he couldn't understand your behaviour that endangered your life "whatever you want, y/n" after a few minutes of walking in the snow, you fell to the ground.

Your clothes were freezing and your body temperature was surprisingly low. Connor took a few steps ahead. You ordered him not to help you, right?

His hands closed into fists, his LED glowing red all of a sudden and he couldn't help but come back to you and carry you on his arms. He increased his body temperature until it reached 41 C degrees to keep you warm and quickened his pace. After arriving at the street, he called a taxi.

You woke up in your bed, with dried clothes on and a few blankets covering you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3


	5. Chapter 5

"Connor disobeyed me.. It's.." you were ran over by an overwhelming feeling of satisfaction that made you unconsciously smile, then got up.

Your body was aching and your muscles were stiff. You saw a message on your phone, it was Jericho's location. Connor's message to the authorities. You knew he wasn't there anymore, he had left for Jericho.

He would get himself killed, you couldn't allow that, so you got dressed and hurried to the freighter, Jericho. The authorities weren't there yet, so you decided to blend in with the androids stating to be a prototype.

You easily got in, there were a lot of androids, hundreds, maybe thousands. After taking a few steps to explore your surroundings, you headed towards the stairs, an android without the back of her head blocked you and dragged you behind a tent.

Her eyes were chromed and her voice metallic "this is not a place for you" she said "I thought this was a safe place for all androids.." you decided to bluff "you're not an android. Don't let the others find this out, not even Markus" you carefully listened to her words and decided to keep them in mind  just in case.

You were grateful she wouldn't tell anyone that you were human, while heading back to the stairs she said something that you couldn't properly hear, so you didn't pay enough attention to the warning.

The central cabin was easily visible to everyone, the place where Markus, the leader, was sitting. No sign of Connor. His disguise was probably better than yours.

You saw the leader moving and followed him. Connor was probably following him too. You hid behind a wall while listening to his conversation with other members inside the captain's cabin.

When they went out, you saw a shadow with what seemed like a gun in hand entering the room. Looking through the entrance you saw.. it was Connor.

"you have to come with me." he told Markus "how can you betray your own people? You're a slave, just like we were before" the conversation went on, but when Connor warned Markus with a shot, you hurried in, your legs moved on their own "Stop, Connor!"

Markus looked at you "I never saw you anywhere.." he muttered "y/n, don't get involved." he warned you through clenched teeth "Connor? I see. You're the famous deviant hunter." Markus took a few steps towards Connor, but you positioned yourself between the gun and the deviants' leader "stop, please." Connor was now losing his temper "go away, Y/n. I will shoot right through you if you leave me no choice, I have to complete my mission."

"do it then. Shoot me. Just promise me that after this.. You'll run away. I want you to be free. Shoot." Markus was witnessing the scene, he bended over your shoulder and whispered into your ear "he will kill us both"  
"no, my body would stop the bullet, or at least.. The first.." Markus was startled, if not shocked by your cold statement, then his eyes danced through your features "are you.. human?" he asked "yes. I'm human."

  
"I will shoot you, now!" Connor warned you again "if you do that.. Then you're just a machine."  
"I am a machine, what did you think I was?" you closed your eyes, took a deep breath and waited for a bullet that never came.

Connor put his gun back in his belt, you felt his body against yours, he hugged you. You couldn't help but let out tears of joy.

"Markus" he said "there's gonna be an attack, you have to evacuate.." 

"shit!" he cursed, you heard helicopters coming, they had arrived.

Markus ran through the corridors, trying to save as many comrades as possible. "they don't have to see me, nor you. Let's get out of here" Connor leaded you through the ship, he shot in the head a few soldiers who saw you. A mortal hide and seek game, you knew the chances of surviving for you were decreasing as time passed in that ship.

You met Markus and other androids again and fled jumping from an opening in the hard metal, you somehow managed to flee.

The androids and you went to an abandoned church, an apparently safe place for all of you. Or, perhaps, not _all_ of you. 

You spotted an android you saw back on the freighter, with a little girl, you wondered if she was human.. then two or three of those who were in the captain's cabin. Connor was standing in a corner, near the perch.

On the other side, you  were resting on a bench in the back. Something inside of you told you that they need help, any kind of help. You went to talk to the girl with the kid "does she need something to eat?" you asked, assuming the child was human. She looked at you with tired eyes "she's... An android too. But thank you anyway." you nodded and smiled back. You wanted to help them somehow, so you asked Markus what you could do to be helpful to the community "nothing. Don't worry about it. But I appreciate your good will." he answered softly. 

You realized that there were hundreds of androids in there and that you were probably not welcome. The sudden truth made you swallow hardly "am I going to be killed?" you cautiously asked "no. Certainly not. You helped me, you helped us saving Jericho. It doesn't matter if you're human, you're one of us now."

"thank you, Mar-" he stopped you for a moment while getting up "it's rare to find a human who fell in love with an android." you didn't even try to hide your red cheeks. 

"well.. It's a long story. The short version is.. That we were both in the DPD and I just.. Fell in love " you chuckled "I know it's weird. But for me, he is my world. Can't say the same for him though.. I think his program is too strong to let him feel things like love.."

Markus smirked at the sight of your overflowing emotions "I'm sure he feels something similar to love for you anyway. Or else he would have shot you." then he went to talk to the RK800 without waiting for a reaction. 

You got off the perch too and followed him. "I understand if you choose not to trust me" Connor said "it's up to you to decide". You got closer and took Connor's hand without him noticing your arrival, the contact startled him, but his expression softened at the realization that it was you who touched him. 

"please, Markus.. Don't kill him.." Markus shook his head "I'd never do it. He's one of us, just like you." he said the last part with a sweet and compassionate voice. Connor stood straight, leaving the corner "I can infiltrate the Cyberlife tower. They know me. There are thousands of androids in there, I can free them." you whimpered "that's suicide!" Markus corrugated his forehead ".. It's an opportunity we cannot miss" the leader stayed silent for a while, then nodded and told him to be careful before announcing the pacifist nature of the androids' protest. 

You followed Connor while he took off his human-like clothes to reveal his Cyberlife ones. "stay here in the church. Nothing will happen to you." you grabbed him by the sleeve of his jacket "Connor.. Don't go.. You'll get yourself killed.." he answered by caressing your cheeks and by giving you a long and deep kiss, right after your lips parted, he vanished through the entrance of the church.

Everyone was gone now, only you and a few wounded androids remained in the church, waiting for news. You found yourself talking to an android without a leg , you told him your story with Connor and that you didn't know what to do now. "you should always follow your heart" he said.

His life was at stake, will they unmask him? Kill him? Torture him? Deactivate him?Your head was full of horrible thoughts, you immediately got up and ran out, to the Cyberlife tower.

Thanks to your rank as a well known detective, you managed to get inside. Two guards escorted you to the elevator, where Connor just entered. They told the guards inside to wait and you got in too.

The android didn't say anything, he didn't even look at you and you did the same. After a few seconds, Connor pushed you against the corner on your right while he started fighting the guards. He took them both out and then used the voice of an agent to go to the basement.

He stood beside you "you shouldn't have come" he said" adjusting his suit and tie, you gulped, still processing what had just happened "you are.. A terminator, Connor" he looked confused for a moment "you killed them with such ease.. " you clarified, He kissed your cheek and you couldn't avoid kissing him on his warm lips too. You two arrived at the floor - 49, there were androids everywhere. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to end soon c:


	6. Chapter 6

Connor walked towards a central android at a steady pace, he didn't wait for you to follow him. He started connecting with the android when he heard the sound of steps, suddenly, another Connor appeared.

He held Hank as a hostage, pointing the gun at his head, the true Connor had to stop connecting.

"take some steps back from that android, or I'll kill him!" the RK800 threatened "I'm sorry Hank" Connor said "I didn't mean to get you involved.. "

"it doesn't matter, do what you have to do" you reached out to them "Hank!" you said, while drawing your gun out of the pocket, the fake Connor quickly shot you at the right side of your abdomen, Hank shivered, but he had to restrain himself from helping you "y/n !" you put a hand on your wound, pressing it while crawling on the white floor, now stained by blood.

Connor didn't look at you, he just got engaged in a fight with the enemy. You couldn't watch their every move, your sight started to fade, but they kept on fighting until Hank aimed the gun at them.

The Connors were Identical. Hank asked a few questions, but it was useless. At that point he didn't know what to do, you were going to die if left alone and there was a revolution going on out there.

The lieutenant noticed that one of the two androids was checking on you with his eyes, when the fake one noticed it and started emulating it, it was too late. Hank shot the machine.

Connor immediately ran towards you and kneeled down, pressing the wound "it's nothing, it's really nothing. It's going to heal" he said in a low voice, Hank was assisting with a sad look, trying to be the strong man he has always wanted to "you're not good at lying.." you said "kiss me, please.."

"there's not time for a kiss. I have to get you out of here."  
"don't! Take the androids, please, do it.You have to help Markus.." a dark shade of blood coloured your lips and injury, Connor kissed you one, two and then three times.

"Hank.." he said with a trembling tone "Hank.. We can save her.. Hank.. There are components that we can use, I'll give her my pump and.." Hank patted him on the shoulder "you're being irrational, Connor, I'm afraid that your biocomponents wouldn't work on a human" you were sad, hearing him talk like that, like a living being, with emotions, but knowing that you were going to die. You noticed that his eyes were lucid, soft tears started running down his cheeks, a hand, deprived of its skin, touched one of yours, holding it like he was trying to form an electrical connection with you.

Then he got up, took an android's arm and turned him into a deviant. Soon, every android on that floor became one.  
"Hank.. Go home" he eventually said, taking you onto his arms. Hank watched while he and all the androids went out of the building, into the pacifist field.

On the way there, he told one of the androids to lead the others to Markus, while he stopped at a clinic with five androids designed to help doctors operate. The clinic was empty and they easily got in. He waited outside of the operating room. 

The creaking of the door warned Connor that someone got out of that room "she's alive." an android ultimately said "the bullet missed vital organs".

A sweet smile appeared on Connor 's face "can I see her?" the other Android nodded "she's weak, she won't probably wake up until tomorrow" and opened the door for him.

He went in, alone with you on the hospital bed. Your eyes slightly opened at the sight of his figure "Connor.." you said with a feeble voice "your vital functions are stable. You'll recover in no time, don't worry." he kissed your cheek, his voice was calm and somehow relieved, you thought you would have never heard it again

"can I ask you.. A personal question?" you asked, he chuckled and nodded "when we had.. Sex.. Did you do it because you wanted to or because it was necessary to gain my trust?"

"you shouldn't think about it now.. You just risked your life-"

"please, tell me, I won't get offended" Connor sighed at your stubbornness "both, I suppose.. "

You held your breath for a moment "can you.. explain further?" you looked at him, he was still holding your hand "at that moment I thought that it would have been good for our relationship, since you already liked me, I could have gained your trust and improved the outcome" he kissed you on the mouth for a brief moment "but I liked you. You were different. You treated me like.. a human, I just decided that you deserved pleasure given by someone you liked" your heart warmed up "you.. Knew that I liked you from the start?"  
"it was rather obvious." you smiled at him, then patted the back of his hand.

"You should go join Markus and the other androids" he looked confused "but you're here-"

"that's the place you belong to. Just go, you can come back whenever you want, or just.. Don't come back. I know you have to create your own life, so.." you tried your best to look stable "Good luck.." there was sadness in your voice, a kind of sadness that you wanted to hide with all your might.

Something snapped inside Connor's circuits, the voice of a woman who tried to hack his system. You noticed his hand reaching the back or his belt and looked at him in confusion.

Apparently he remembered Kamski's words and found a key to preserve his deviant status. He left the gun where it was. You still had no idea of what was happening and didn't mind it that much. 

"I love you, Connor.. " you whispered before closing your eyes and almost immediately falling asleep "I.. Love you too, y/n.." he kissed you on the lips and then joined his comrades without looking back.

 

 

Four months have passed since President Warren gave the androids the opportunity to get equal rights and freedom. They were organized in flats in Detroit, they were paid for their work, even though it was a minimum wage.

You were working at the DPD, at your terminal. The first two months without Connor were painful, almost unbearable.

You used to go to the precinct and look at Connor's desk hoping to find him there, waiting for you. But now you almost got used to live without him. Life went on, it was normal. Hank worked with you, Gavin insulted and spitted on you many times like always.

That morning, when your old colleague arrived, he immediately addressed you "I saw Connor earlier this morning" your focus quickly shifted from the screen to him "Connor?" he nodded "how..how is he? Is he happy? Is he doing good?" Hank didn't answer, he pointed at a man who was entering the office without saying a word, he didn't have the tie on.

With a jump, you hurried to him and hugged him, almost crying tears of joy, you didn't want to leave him.. You realized that you've been feeling incomplete for four interminable months.

You could sense Gavin and other agents' stares, but, at that point, you didn't care about others' opinions, androids were considered living beings now anyway.

The two of you went out of the office, holding hands, and appeared in the street "how are you?" you asked "I missed you so much.." you hid your sadness to enjoy a good moment with him "I'm fine. Markus officially became a politician and I.. Came back to you"

"are you going to stay or.." your voice was trembling "captain Fowler gave me a place as detective in the department" your smile widened "that's.. That's great! That's really great!" he cupped your jaw with his free hand before placing his lips onto yours while you placed your hands on his chest, his tongue exploring your mouth like never before "Will you.. Stay at my place?" you shyly asked, not sure what he'd respond

"I'd be happy to. But then we will buy a new house, if that's okay with you" your eyes sparkled, he was so handsome, even with that unusual smile on his face. He winked at you "let me show you something" he said, leading you on the sidewalk "Connor.." you giggled "Did they program you to be sexy or are you just like this?" he smirked "I don't know. They programmed me to suit every kind of human, so I am probably just like this because of it."  
"weird that they gave you a sexual drive and seducing skills too though"  
"I don't know if it can be called sexual drive, it's something similar. And no, I have no seducing technics installed in my program" you kissed his cheek while walking, and chuckled "that's your talent then!"

The two of you arrived at an empty and isolated park surrounded by trees, the sunset was marvelous and you and Connor sat down on a bench "I hope the captain won't fire me because of my absence from work.." He chuckled "I'm sure captain Fowler will understand the situation"

"that I had to hang out with my boyfriend?" you covered your mouth after hearing what escaped from it, blushing "why are you ashamed? Having a relationship with an android makes you feel uncomfortable?" he was genuinely perturbed by your reaction "what? No, no.. It's that.. I didn't think it was official.."

"well, now it is." he slowly caressed your neck, he traced your jawline and left the hand resting on your throat, without squeezing this time. "are you sure? You're free now.. You can do whatever you want to" he leaned forward "what if what I want to do is being with you?" his soft lips met yours once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is the end, I'm writing other Connor/reader stories, I hope you liked this one :D  
> I'm sorry if there are some mistakes, sometimes I can't even detect them.. I'll edit whenever I notice one! qwq


End file.
